


I'm Sorry

by CastielFollowMe



Series: Single Dad Shiro Verse [83]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anxiety, Blood, Car Accident, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Shiro will never stop worrying, hit and run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielFollowMe/pseuds/CastielFollowMe
Summary: After a particularly bad argument with his teenage son, Shiro decides to let Keith storm off without saying goodbye. But you know, they always say: Never leave an argument unsettled.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "i just read the one shot where shiro is Keith's dad and he gets in a car accident and it was so good 

To say that Shiro and Keith never fought, was the understatement of the century.

              While it was rare, the father and son still fought just like any family. Sometimes it was just minor disagreements or shifts in points of views, other times it was Keith arguing that Shiro was coddling and sometimes it was Shiro putting his foot down as a parent.

              Their life wasn’t perfect, but no matter what kind of fight, or what happened, they would _both_ come back to each other at the end of the day. With apologies and forgiveness on their tongues.

              One never knew what would happen otherwise.

              Today was one of those days where Keith and Shiro had gotten into a fight. Shiro had forbid Keith from sneaking out to see an R rated movie with his friends, after overhearing them on the phone. Keith in turn had argued that at seventeen, he was old enough to decide if the movie was too scary or not for _him._ They two shouted and yelled at one another, until Keith left to go to practice, slamming the door shut behind him. Shiro sighed as the walls shook by the force and he swallowed.

              Keith would be back by eight tonight.

              Then he would be grounded. And then they would apologize with one another.

              After raising Keith for almost his entire life, Shiro learned that (just like him) Keith needed some time to cool down by himself, or else he was going to explode and it wouldn’t be pretty. Shiro figured both he and Keith just needed some time to calm down and think about everything.

              That’s all.

              Just some time.

              Shiro _hated_ to fight with Keith and have one of them leave the house angry. He knew Keith wasn’t simply angry, but also hurt and the worst thing to do was to keep yelling or blow this whole day off. Keith needed guidance and reassurance. He needed a guide to explain situation and help him to understand emotional arguments, which was why Shiro hated to let Keith go to practice. He was more or less, going to be sulking the entire time, and would take his rage out repeatedly on a punching bag.

              Shiro, despite his worry, wasn’t about to back down though. Many times in the past, Keith had swindled his way out of trouble or used his precious self against Shiro. Shiro knew he couldn’t always let Keith win; _he_ was the parent after all.

              But, arguing over an R rated movie didn’t exactly feel like a win to Shiro.

              The call came only an hour after Keith had left with a teammate.

              Without even looking at the caller ID, Shiro answered the phone with a sigh.

              “Hello?”

              _“Hi, are we speaking with Takashi Shirogane?”_ The woman’s voice asked on the other line. Shiro could hear sounds and voices in the background. Wherever this person was, it was loud and probably crowded, judging by all the noise.

              “Yeah, this is him. Who is this?” Shiro frowned when he didn’t recognize the voice. No one from work should be calling him.

              _“Yes. This is St. Anthony’s hospital and we’re calling in regards to your adopted son, Keith Shirogane?”_ At this, Shiro felt his entire body turn rigid and the grip on his cellphone tightened until his knuckles were white. Rather than having weak knees and a loose grip at the sudden relay of information, Shiro’s entire body spiked with adrenaline and the ex-solider was seconds away from _sprinting_ out his door.

              _“Mr. Shirogane, I’m going to ask that you please remain calm. I know this isn’t the type of phone call you were probably expecting.”_ The woman on the other side of the line softly said. Shiro could barely hear her over the sound of his heartbeat and his blood pumping in his ears. Could she hear his heart beating too?

              “Keith…”

              _“I understand that this is a stressful call, but I need to be reassured that you will not do anything rash before I can inform you of Keith’s condition.”_ Condition? She made it sound like Keith was hurt.

              “Is Keith hurt?” Shiro blurted out, hand already reaching for his keys. His body was on autopilot while his mind raced in circles, wanting nothing more than to get to his son. To protect his son and tell his son that he loved him.

              _“Mr. Shirogane, I need you to promise me that you are not reaching for your keys right now, to get into a vehicle.”_ The woman demanded firmly, causing Shiro to blink. He was already a step outside his front door, without even realizing it. She must have heard his keys jingling. _“Mr. Shirogane, you are in no condition to drive. You are in shock – I can tell over the phone. Put down those keys right now. Driving in your condition is of no help to Keith if you too get into an accident.”_

              Shiro almost laughed. This woman sounded like an old sergeant that Shiro had in the military. One of the only ones who kept Shiro in line without any form of discipline. He would have commended her authority and power if his tongue wasn’t so heavy and his if his body wasn’t shaking. Was it normal to be shaking?

              “I need to know, is Keith hurt?” Shiro was thankful that he could at least ask coherent questions.

              _“Promise me that you will put down your keys.”_

              “I can’t. I have to get there.” Shiro said quickly. Before the woman had a chance to speak, Shiro was fast to cut her off. “I won’t drive right now, if you tell me what’s happened to Keith. I promise. I’ll be okay once I know what’s happening – then I promise that I’ll be okay to drive.”

              _“Mr. Shirogane…”_ The woman still sounded hesitant and Shiro swallowed. Every second he spent arguing with her was a second longer that he didn’t know _what had happened_ to Keith.

              “Please ma’am. He’s my son.” Shiro’s voice cracked at the end and for a moment all he heard was silence. Until the woman sighed.

              _“Alright. At approximately 4:57 pm your son was involved in a hit and run.”_ Shiro’s whole world teetered and suddenly Shiro found himself leaning on the side of his door. Thankfully he hadn’t blacked out and the woman continued. _“He was walking with a friend at the corner of Alamoda and 21 st, they had the right of way, but a turning car had hit them during their turn. Keith’s friend suffered a broken leg but is conscious and was the one to call 911, however, Keith took the brunt of the impact and was hit head on.”_

              “Keith…” Shiro’s throat tightened and the woman sighed gently.

              _“The driver left before police and an ambulance could arrive.”_ Shiro almost growled, vision suddenly red with fury. He didn’t know how or when, but somehow this person was going to pay and Shiro _himself_ was going to catch this person who hurt his son. Nobody messed with his family and got away with it.

              Nobody.

              _“Keith is stable, Mr. Shirogane. That is what’s important.”_ The woman clarified quickly upon hearing a soft growl coming from the father. _“Despite his injuries, Keith is alive and he is stable. Your boy is going to be okay.”_

              Shiro wanted to sob with relief, as the tension drained from his body but his parent wouldn’t let him relax. Not yet. Not until he could see Keith with his own eyes.

              “Okay. Okay, thank you. I’m on my way. Tel him…please tell him to hold on.”

x.V.x

              “Shiro! I’m so sorry! I’m sorry!” Was the first thing that greeted Shiro when he entered Keith’s hospital room, less than twenty minutes later. Shiro blinked to see, Lance struggling to sit up in his own hospital bed. His leg was propped up on a pillow with a large cast that went past his knee. Shiro winced at the bruises and cuts forming alongside Lance’s face and neck.

              They were alive but nobody said they were lucky.

              “Lance! Hey, are you alright?” Shiro quickly went to Lance’s bedside first, in order to stop the teen from trying to get out of bed on a broken leg.  Shiro gently pushed Lance down, patting his head when Lance gripped onto Shiro’s shirt tightly. Immediately, a wave of guilt washed over Shiro at the trembling in Lance and it was then he noticed the tear tracks on Lance’s usually happy face. _He was scared._

              “I’m so sorry Shiro! I didn’t even see them coming, and then Keith pushed me and he was on the ground, and _there was so much blood.”_ Lance cried, breath hitching as he clung onto Shiro like he once did as a small child.

              “Hey, hey, none of this was your fault Lance. No one could have known that ass was going to hit you or Keith.” Shiro soothed softly while Lance sniffled. “There was nothing you could have done and you did the best thing, calling for help right away.”

              Lance only cried harder.

              “It’s alright. I don’t blame you or Keith. I’m just so sorry you boys both went through this.” Shiro admitted, recalling Lance’s earlier words about the blood. Had it been his blood? Keith’s? Lance was one of the last person to have deserved to have suffered through this – he was a happy, charming kid with a bright future ahead of him and this was the Iast thing he needed in his life, after the death of his grandmother last year.

              “Are your mom and dad here?” Shiro asked, pulling back and handing Lance a tissue when his cries had been reduced to occasional sniffles. Embarrassed and red faced, Lance took the tissue and blew his nose, enjoying the warmth of Shiro’s hand still on his back.

              “Y-Yeah. They’re getting a snack for me.” Lance nodded. “My sister and brother are here too and the younger kids will visit later. Pidge and Hunk might stop by…” Lance shrugged, eyes downcast and Shiro sighed. He stayed beside Lance’s bed side for a few more minutes of silence before Lance suddenly blinked.

              “You should be visiting kid! Don’t worry about me!” Lance cried out, shoving Shiro out of his seat. Shiro was surprised by the boy’s action but slowly turned around to the other bed beside Lance. Where a figure lay motionless under the covers, with IVs, wires and tubes everywhere.

              _Keith._

              Keith head and neck were wrapped in pristine white bandages, with cuts, scrapes and bruises along every inch of skin that wasn’t covered by bandages. Shiro couldn’t even imagine what was hidden underneath the blanket and his throat became dry.

              “Keith…”

              It was in that instant, that Keith’s heart monitor picked up speed and a low moan came from his bed. Shiro was at his side, kneeling, with one of Keith’s hands _(so cold)_ in his own when Keith’s eyes fluttered.

              “Keith? Keith?”

              Keith moaned again and slowly opened his eyes. Shiro’s breath caught in his throat when Keith blearily looked around with half-opened eyes before squeezing them shut. It took Keith three more tries before he could fully open his eyes, but even then they were cloudy with medicine and pain. Keith gazed around the room sporadically before eventually settling on Shiro’s worried face.

              “…Dad?” Keith managed, clearly confused as he pinched his eyebrows together. Shiro choked back a sob with a wobbly smile and stroked his thumb along Keith’s hand.

              “Yeah. Hey buddy.” Shiro said softly, using his free hand to brush the hair back off Keith’s face. Keith wrinkled his nose.

              “…Where am I?”

              “You’re at the hospital.” Shiro took a breath, calming himself before explaining. He watched as Keith’s confusion only grew. “You and Lance were hit by a car – you hit the windshield. Do you remember this?” Keith’s face pinched as he thought, while Shiro waited patiently.

              “Walking…to practice?”

              “Yeah. You both were headed to practice.” Shiro nodded, feeling tears in his eyes. _He could have lost him. He could have lost his baby today._

              “Lance…okay?”

              Shiro smiled despite his pain. “Yes. Lance is alright. He broke his leg and he’s going to be sore for a while, but he’s right here next to you.” Shiro moved away for a moment, so Keith could see Lance, who for once was quiet as he waved to Keith. Keith stared at Lance in confusion for a second before his face relaxed and he laid back to look back at his dad.

              “How…how are you feeling?” Shiro asked softly, as Lance’s parents both quietly made their way into the room.

              “Like…shit.” Keith admitted, wincing. Shiro instantly reached out to soothe Keith with a touch to his shoulder. “Like…how you…look.”

              Shiro choked on a laugh, unsure of whether he wanted to scold his son or laugh at his weak attempt at a joke. So he settled for a playful glare. “Shut up. You scared me.”

              “Sorry.” Keith smiled crookedly, eyes still glazed over. Every now and again Shiro couldn’t help but glance at Keith’s vitals. Just to be _sure_ that Keith was alive, and that he would be okay.

              “It’s okay.” Shiro admitted.

              “No. Sorry…for earlier…” Keith struggled when his eyes drooped. He was clearly fighting to stay awake and Shiro would rather that Keith rested, but whatever was bothering him was preventing that. Shiro swallowed at the memory of their earlier fight.

              “No, Keith. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled like that and let you storm off.”

              “Shouldn’t have…argued…”

              “Keith –”

              “No…sorry.” Despite his groggy state, Keith managed a pretty impressive glare and Shiro couldn’t help but chuckle this time.

              “We’re both sorry. But Keith,” Shiro swallowed thickly. “I don’t _ever_ want either of us to leave the house upset again. I _never_ want you to leave after a fight with me. I couldn’t bear it if…if my last words to you were of me yelling. I…”

              Keith was quiet, eyes closing and Shiro almost thought he had fallen asleep. “Me too…don’t leave with a fight.” Keith said so quietly that Shiro had to strain to hear.           After that, Keith fell asleep while Shiro continued to hold his hand. He was still tense and his heart was racing. He had probably aged at least a decade after today, but Keith was alive. His son was well and Shiro could have another day with his little boy.

              Never again would he say goodbye to his family angry. Not now. Not ever.


End file.
